England's Present
by Dark Kermit
Summary: We all know how stubborn and uptight England can be and Scotland, Wales and Ireland have had enough of their little brothers attitude. They have a plan to change this and have decided to get England a little something. How will England react to his little surprise. This is my first USUK fic. This also a jealous America!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. i'm sorry. I haven't updated my fanfiction in a long time and you have every right to blame me. Lately my life hasn't been very easy since I have just started year 11 -yes I'm British- and I have starting looking for six forms and colleges and I've been getting a ton of homework and blah blah blah. Anyway I have been sorting my life out and I just haven't had time to write fanfiction. so I'm sorry**

**anyway I've been introduced to the world of Hetalia and it's amazing. I have fallen in love with USUK so here's what me brain came up with when I was meant to be doing physic's homework XD**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one - The Present<p>

This morning had been like any other morning for England. He had awoken at seven in the morning to make his (not in anyway burnt) breakfast along side his Earl Grey tea. Whilst England tucked into his breakfast the only noise was the faint sound of rain pitter pattering against the kitchen windows. England signed. Even though this was England and the weather there was never the best, England just couldn't shake of the gloomy feeling that had fallen apron him. Something was going to happen today and it didn't feel like a good thing.

When England had finished his breakfast, he slowly made his way to his sitting room and had placed himself in his favourite arm chair. England crossed his legs and pulled out a small piece of fabric in an embroidoidery hoop from beside the chair. For the last few weeks England had been trying to finish off his work but for some reason something or someone one had always gotten in the way. He only hoped that nothing would happen today. Of course, with England's luck, that didn't work.

England had just started threading the needle when his doorbell went off. This had startled the small Brit but he quickly redeemed him and stood out of his chair. _Who the bloody hell would be knocking at this time_ England thought as he glanced up at the old grandfather clock that stood in the middle of the hallway. The time was 7:45am and was certainly to early for any visitors to be stopping by.

"Hell- oh," England said as he opened his door. In front of his stood three grown men. The one in the middle had short, auburn hair that was fairly messy like England's. His green eyes glowed with mischief and he had a cigar in his mouth. He was dressed in a similar suit to England's green on, however his was blue and had a white cross on the front. The man had rolled up his sleeves showing off his fairly pail skin. This man was recognised as Scotland. The men to the right and left of Scotland had light reddish-blonde, messy hair ,and similar forest green eyes like the others. The one of the right was Wales and was a taller than Ireland - the one of the left - but not as tall as Scotland. Both Wales and Ireland were wearing a simple dress shirt and jeans with a light green coat and black gloves.

"That's nae a guid greetin'," Scotland said taking out his cigar and breathing out a puff of smoke.

"Well whenever you turn up, my house is always trashed in someway because of you stupid mischief," England Spat at them.

"You're always so rude," Wales muttered, Ireland nodded in agreement.

"Yea fit like wi bro?," Scotland said as he pushed passed England. Wales and Ireland had silently followed their older brother into their younger brother's old Victorian house. It was then that England noticed the big blue cages that happened to be in the scot's hand.

"Show some manners, you can't just barge into someone's house, you gits," England hissed as he shut the door and made his way to where his brother were.

England pointed at the blue cage that Scotland had placed on the floor. "Now, what's that," England demanded.

" It's a wee giftie," Scotland winked as he bent down to the cage and lifted the door at the side. He reached his hand in, picking something up before pulling his hand back out. England stared at the Scotsman. In his hand was a small border collie. It eyes slowly opened and cried as it struggled in the man's hand.

"Now why the bloody hell do you have a dog with you," England folded his arms over his chest, waiting for one of his brothers to answer him.

"It's not our dog," Wales pointed a skinny finger at England "She's yours,"

England just stood there. Staring at his brothers. _They have to be joking, right? _England thought. His brother just grinned to each other before Scotland shoved the puppy in England's hand.

"Well, We should be heading out now," Ireland said and headed to the front door with Scotland and Wales at his feet.

"W-Wait, you can't just leave!" England said in a panicked voice. He didn't know what to do with a puppy. He'd never had a dog before. How could he look after it.

"Don't worry we left you a little note inside the cage," Wales muttered before opening the door. He stopped and turn back to face England, who was still a little confused by this all. "Good bye and good luck," and with that England's older brother had disappeared.

England was lost in his thoughts. What was he supposes to do? Why did he have this puppy? Where did they get the puppy from?

The puppy wiggled in England's arms causing him to snap out of his thoughts and focus back on reality.

"Well, I can't just abandoned you, 'cause trust me, it's not a nice thing," England looked down at the puppy and their eyes locked. England couldn't help but chuckle.

England turned on his heel and took the puppy with him into the living room to read the said note that Wales had mentioned. He looked down at the puppy again, see her snuggle into his chest.

Maybe having to look after this dog wasn't going to be such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I now, but oh well. I got this idea for England looking after a dog because for the last two weeks I've been looking after my friends dog and god was it hard work. <strong>

**Anyway see you when I next update - which shouldn't be too long. I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**How lucky are you guys, another chapter already. YAY!. Yeah it's not really that exciting but anyway here's chapter two. please tell me your thoughts**

* * *

><p>Chapter two – the letter and an name<p>

England placed the puppy down on his couch. It wobbled a bit as the puppy felt the new texture under its paws_. This really isn't happening. Right! I can't be in charge of looking after a puppy. Yeah I looked after America when he was little but that was different. _England thought to himself. He really didn't know what to do. Maybe he could call France or America, but that might show some signs of giving up and he was the United Bloody Kingdom and he would never show any emotions like that.

England took hold of the blue cage and brought it up to his eye level to look inside. Laying on the floor of the cage was a little letter in a silver envelope, with England's name written on it. He took it out and made his way over to his desk where his letter opener was. He slipped the letter out and started to read

_ Dear England,_

_To be honest we really do hate you, but don't take that to heart. There is still a few things that we like about you, like how BADASS you were in your pirate days and how you never give up on anything. Anyway to be blunt, we hate your attitude and we want to change it. You're so stubborn and uptight and we think that's a bad thing. So here is a little something for you. It's a puppy. We thought that since you use to look after America that you would be used to taking care of someone smaller than you and someone who was depended on you. You were so happy looking after America (sorry about bringing it up) and we really wanted to see our little brother smile again._

_We might get into a lot of fights with you but that's because we care. Well Scotland did try and kill you a few times but that's how he shows his love, in a… unique way. Anyway good luck looking after the puppy, she's yours and we know that you will be do an amazing job._

_Yours sincerely_

_Wales and Ireland_  
><em>(Scotland said that a letter was an awful idea and he didn't want his name on it, stubborn arse)<em>

England let out a sign before glancing back over that the puppy. He froze. It wasn't there! "Shit, where the hell did she go," England said out loud. How could he lose the puppy already? Where the hell could she have gone, she wasn't very big. She could get hurt or lose and what would happen if he never… no. England stopped himself. He didn't want to think about that. He was going to find his puppy, Yes HIS puppy. This dog was his responsibility now and he was going to be the best goddamn owner ever but first he needed to find his dog.

England search high and low for the puppy and had finally found the it in the laundry basket in the down stairs bathroom. It was amazing how fast the little create could move. England had better prepare himself for what he was getting himself into.

He made his way – again- to his living room. He placed the puppy back on his couch and this time made sure to keep a closer eye on the dog.

"Now, we need to give you a name?" England took a notepad and pen out of his trouser pocket and sat down on the floor so he was eye level with the puppy. The puppy wobbled over to him and licked his nose. England couldn't help but giggle like a high school girl. England had a few names going through his head. He remember reading a book about a Labrador called Marley, which was kind of a sad book, and the name's Lizzie and Pippa came to mind, because we all how much England loves his countries Royal family. England wrote the names on three different pieces of paper and set them down on the floor. He picked the puppy up from the couch and gentle placed her in front of the piece of paper.

"Now, go to the name that you like best," He sat down near the puppy and watched her carefully. The puppy stood up and slowly made her way towards the pieces of paper. She stopped in front of the name on the left and growled before moving to the name in the middle. She sat down on the piece of paper and round over on her back, waiting for England to tickle her tummy.

England stretched out his hand and placed in on her white fluffy tummy. The puppy dark happily.

"So," England picked up the pup, bringing her up to his chest. "You want to be called Pippa then," He glanced down at the piece of paper that Pippa had been laying down on. "I think it suits you,"

* * *

><p>It had been 2 days since England had started to be a dog owner and by God was he finding it hard. Pippa had already destroyed his house about 3 times by now and he was finding it really hard to keep chasing the puppy around the house.<p>

Pippa had managed to piss all over some important documents that England had received from his boss, which didn't make either England or David Cameron very happy since England had just a few more pages to write.

England had lost count of how many times he wanted to lose his temper with Pippa but he know that they wouldn't be getting anywhere if he just kept yelling ather, for she was only a puppy and she didn't understand that you shit in the garden and not on the down stairs rug.

It was Sunday now and for once it wasn't raining. So England took this opportunity to go dog shopping to buy the appropriate toys and such that dogs require. England had spend most of his free time in the library finding out what different types of dogs need on a day-to-day basis. Looking after a dog was much harder then England had thought it was and he was still wondering if he could really take responsibly for such an animal but of course England wasn't going to give up that easily.

England had made his way to his local Super market -again I'm British- and was in the pet section. In his trolley, he had collected dog toys, brushes, collars, leads, food and a bed which had all came to a ridicules price.

Who know that having a dog was so expensive.

England had just paid for his shopping and was about to load his car when a small voice called out to him.

"Konnichiwa, England-San," the voice was quickly recognised as England smaller Japanese friend, Kiku Honda - also known as Japan. He was wearing a dark blue outfit that looked a lot like a kimono, but was very simple.

"Why hello there, Japan," England said, with his normal scowl on his face. His bushy eyebrows narrowing a little. "What brings you to the United Kingdom,"

"Well," Japan paused "I was coming to see you, but you weren't at home,"

England was a little surprised. Japan would normal call before coming over to his place. He wondered if something had happened.

"Why were you at my place?" England asked, starting to put his shopping in the back of his car.

Japan helped England with one of his bags. "You missed the meeting yesterday,"

A sudden thud was heard. England had dropped the bag that was in his hands and the shopping had spilled everywhere. How could he of forgotten the meeting. His boss and been reminding everyday... oh, It was that dog. Pippa was the reason that England hadn't gone to the meeting. He had been so busy chasing after the Pippa that he had lost track of time, screw that, he had lost track of reality altogether.

"England-san, are you okay?" Japan asked as he started to pick up some of the shopping that had rolled onto the floor.

"O-oh! Yes, sorry," England stuttered, still remembering that he was having a conversation with Japan in a car park.

"You seem unwell, is there something wrong?" Japan was quite concerned about his British friend. His face was a lot whiter then normal and even though he was scowling, it wasn't his normal frightening scowl, it was in someway... softer.

England bent down and picked up the shopping of the floor and the shopping out of Japan's hands. "I've just been really busy the past few days, I've been in charge of raising a puppy and..." He trailed off.

A smirk spread across Japan's face. It wasn't everyday that your uptight, Tsundere friend would show his softer side. "A puppy you say, when did you receive this puppy of yours?" Japan was getting more interested in this dog. Japan's mind suddenly flashed adorable images of England playing with his puppy. England had a huge smile on his face and the puppy looked very happy as well. You could almost say that they looked...cute.

"...an,"

Japan's mind flashed move images of England playing with his puppy. Them going for works, Playing in the garden.

"..pan,"

The puppy licking England's face, them snuggling up on the couch on a cold winters night with the fire place warming their freezing cold bodies, them...

"OI, JAPAN!" England yelled snapping Japan out of his fantasy. He shock his head and stared up at his British friend.

"Sorry, I was... thinking," Japan shuffled his feet.

"Anyway, when's the next meeting," England was waiting for Japan to tell him so that he could get back to his house and make sure that Pippa hadn't messed up his home again. God, he couldn't leave the puppy on her own for more then 1 minutes and England had been out of 3 hours and he was getting very inpatient.

Japan noticed the inpatient look on England's face so he decided that he would continue their talk at the next meeting. "the next meeting is next week, since it was meant to be at Germany's place next month but his boss is very busy and that German can only do next week," Japan handed England a small piece of paper with Germany's address written on it.

"Thank you, I must be going now, so I'll see you next week then," Japan bowed to England as he hopped into the drivers seat of the car. Japan watched him pull away and drive around the car park before heading out onto the main road.

"Japan, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you, aru," Japan heard China calling out to him.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to England," Japan said in a simple voice. China had a worried look on his face, but it slowly started to fade when he realised that his friend wasn't in any danger.

"Did you tell him about the meeting next week and that America was really upset that he hadn't been there aru," China asked Japan.

"I might of left that part out," Japan smiled softly before turning to face the direction that China had come from. He started to walk with China next to him. "I think that if America is going to tell us, France and Canada, then he might as well tell England, since it is about him," said Japan.

China slowly smiled and his friends comment. America was a smart guy - sometimes - but there were just a few things that went in one ear and out the other.

"Don't worry Japan, If America doesn't tell England soon, i'm pretty sure either you or France will,"

* * *

><p><strong>OH..OH..OH.. what's this, the other nations know something that England does. What could this possibly be. Well I'm pretty sure you can guess since this is a USUK Fanfiction. This is a lot longer then the first one. Please tell me what you guys think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very late chapter and i'm sorry, i'm just lazy. **

**Enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three - meeting<strong>

It had been almost two weeks since England had gotten Pippa and he was really getting attached to the puppy. England had gotten into the route of waking up at 7, walk, breakfast, work, lunch, walk, work, dinner, work. Sometimes Pippa would be waiting at the front door ,with her red and blue lead in her mouth, for England. Her tail waggling back and forth and her eyes shining bright with excitement. The only thing England worried about was when they would have to got to meetings. They never stayed the same length of time and it all depended on what the subject of the matter was about and which countries were actually listening. He didn't like leaving Pippa all alone in his big victorina house. Before England got Pippa he would of spent day after day coped up in his library or office working with only himself for company. Plus he didn't trust the puppy not to rip up his work.

It was almost time for the meeting at German's place and England had started to find a hotel that could allow dogs to stay. So far he wasn't having any luck. He was about to give up when his house phone started to ring. England picked up his phone and answered it, he soon regreated his action.

"Hello,"

"Why hello, Mon Cher~" England cringed as the french man cooed on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want frog,"

"Mon Cher~ you wound me with your words, why do you 'ate big brother so much?" France cried. England rolled his eyes and tried to suppress the amount of angry that was rising up inside of his but before he could make a comment the frenchman cut in.

"I have called to ask if you want to have a lift to the meeting in Germany,

"Now why on earth would I want to get into a car with you," England snapped.

"Well, I heard from a little someone that you have a little puppy running around that old Victorian house of yours," England rolled his eyes in responses to France's comment. He had a feeling that Japan was going to tell the other nations at some point. "And so what if I have a puppy, I'm not letting you get your pervy hands anywhere near Pippa and that's that," England slammed the phone down. He really didn't think that he could deal with France and a puppy at the same time. England suddenly felt sometime brush against his left leg. He looked down to see Pippa staring up at him with her tail wagging back and forth with pure excitement. England looked at the old grandfather clock. Pippa was becoming more and more smart.

* * *

><p>It was finally the meeting at Germany's place and after a 2 hour argument with Scotland and Wales, England had managed to get Wales to look after Pippa whiles he was out. England still didn't trust Pippa to stay at home without burning the house down, but then again England himself had almost burnt the house down a few times when preparing his famous and delicious - well in his eyes - scones.<p>

England was wearing his normal green suit which included a green jacket and trousers, a light green, dark green tie and a Sam Browne belt. He had noticed that the other nations were also in their normal suits.

England made his way to the meeting room and took his set in between France and Japan. When he sat down both France leaned in towards England and he shivered when he felt his breath run down his neck.

"Ek!" England scream in a not-so-manly- way. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and learned backwards staring at the older nation.

France smirked at England reaction and chuckled. "You scream like a girl l'Angleterre, ohonhonhonhonhon,"

A light shade of pink spread on England's face. "I...i do not," He spat at France. England then looked at Japan for help but funnily enough Japan was taking no notice in the harassment that France was giving England.

France eyed England again before he got out of his set and gentle placed his hand on England's shoulder. England looked up into baby blue eyes that were filled with lust. Without thinking England pushed France away from him. He stumbled back and hit into something large. Standing behind France was no other then America.

"OH Amérique, l'Angleterre is being so mean to big brother," France waved his hands around in a overly dramatic way.

"Shut up you bloody wanker, you were the one getting to close and coming into my personal space," England followed his arms over his chest and turned his head. shunning the American and Frenchman.

America just gave the other nation confused looks "Arrr... Japan what's going on here?" America hoped that Japan would give him a hand here but the smaller nation just shrugged, taking out a manga from his briefcase. America signed.

"The meeting is being now please take your sets," German's voice boomed through the air. and so the meeting began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this is a short chapter but I have already started chapter four so that should be coming out tomorrow or Monday.<strong>

**See ya in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new chapter. I said that I was going to bring this out on Monday but it's Tuesday so it's only a day late. Oh well. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four – the meeting<p>

The meeting had started of normally - let me just say again that it only STARTED OF normally. It had been halfway through the meeting when the chaos had kicked of.

Germany was rambling on about the financial crisis in the world. Italy was trying to get him to eat some pasta at the same time. Chapter four – the meeting

Romano was being harassed by Spain and Prussia and America where arguing about who was more awesome then the other. England and a few other nations, including Japan and France had gathered at the other end of the room and were talking about things that had been occurring in each other's life. Japan had mentioned that he was getting a new garden and that his country was having a festival this weekend in Ikebukuro. France said that he had a date with a 'hot beauty' this weekend and was planning on showing her around the Eiffel Tower and Finland and Estonia said that they were going to have a movie weekend was lots of cakes and junk food. England rolled his eyes at the junk food part. He didn't see what was so interesting about food that was greasy and made you unhealthy.

The clock in the meeting room chimed 4 times stating that I was four in the afternoon. The nations all looked at Germany who straighten himself up and fixed his tie. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"And with this I would like the end the meeting here as I have some where to be in half an hour," Germany looked at his watch and then back at the nations. His eyes scanning over them. They all nodded in agreement and started to pack up their notes that they had made during the meeting.

England had packed his things away and was heading towards the door when his phone started to ring. He took out his phone and checked the ID. Wales. It was his older brother. The one who was in charge of looking after Pippa whilst he was in Germany. England accepted the call and raised the phone to his ear.

"OH GOD HELP ME ENGLAND!" Wales cried at the other end of the phone, casing England to yank the phone away from his ear. "PLEASE HURRY UP, SHE'S A DEMON, A DEMON," England could still hear his older brothers voice. The loud noise and attracted the attention of the other nations. The all looked at England was sheepishly smiled before lifting the phone back to his ear.

"Have you calmed down now," England asked impatiently.

"Yes, but please hurry up, this dog of yours is running mad and have almost destroyed HALF my house," Wales huffed on the other end of the phone.

England opened the door to the meeting and left. "if I remember correctly that you where one of the ones who had decided that it would be good to get me a dog, so don't complain, now what happened and I'm leaving the meeting hall in Germany now," England was now making his way towards the exit down the long corridor which had pictures of famous Germans running up and down the walls.

"That's good, By the way I'm waiting outside the entrance for you," Wales said.

"WHAT!" England suddenly picked up paced and ran out the front of the tall building where the meeting had taken place and sure enough there was Wales. He was wearing a blue jumper and dark blue jeans. He was holding a red lead that was attached to the small Border collie. When Pippa noticed her owner she started to dark. Wales jumped and let go of the lead, this let Pippa run up the England and pounce on him, knocking him backwards and onto his back. Pippa started licked his face and England couldn't help but laugh.

"Wales….Please….get….her….off," England said in between gasps of laughter.

Wales did what England said and removed the puppy from England and help him up. Just as Wales was about to get a hold on the lead, Pippa wiggled out of his grasp and ran off towards to meeting hall. As Pippa got to the door, it opened and out stepped China. Pippa used this chance and ran into the building. England dropped his brief case and ran after Pippa yelling at her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>so that was the next chapter. It's a little shorter then the others but chapter five is coming soon :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – the America and the puppy

(This is focusing on America's POV but it's in third person)

"Pippa," someone yelled from the corridor. The nations all stopped what they were doing and looked at the door where the sound had come from.

"Who in zhe hell was zhat?" Prussia asked as he leaded against the wall, he had been talking to Austria and Hungary.

"I think zhat it was…England, mon ami," France said running a hand through his blonde locks. America, Japan and Canada made their way over to France.

"Dude, now that you mention it, it does sound like him," America laughed

"But who is Pippa?" Japan asked

"Oh that's his…..," France was about the tell the other nations that Pippa was England's new dog when the door was pushed open and a small Border collie bounced into the room, barking happily. The dog made its way over to America and started to rub her face against his leg. America bent down and pattered the dog on the head, who licked his hand when he pulled it back.

"Who's this little fella," America said.

Just then the door swung open again and England stepped in, he was panting since he had crashed after the dog. Pippa turned her head round and hopped over to England. He bent down and picked her up. She snuggled into his arms.

"Is that Pippa? England-san," Japan said, he had already taken his camera out of his pocket and was lining up a shot to take a picture of England and his furry friend.

"Yes, I got her about a week ago," England said.

America ran over to England and looked down at the puppy in his arms. "She's kinda cute," America ruffled the puppy's head. He looked up from the dog and was looking straight into England's deep green eyes. A small hint of pink flickered on America's checks. Making him fell hot. His and England's face were close enough that they could kiss. He could feel England's breath on his face which made him blush ever more. His heart started to beep faster and his legs felt weak and refused to move. What was going on with him? This had never happened before when he was around the older nation. Maybe England was using some of that weird magic that he's into. Yeah that must be it. America felt England step away from him. America reassured himself and ran his fingers in his blonde hair.

"America, Why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" England asked genuinely concerned for the younger nation. He placed his hand on the American's forehead. He was taken back a bit when American jumped away from his touch. A wave of embarrassment spread throughout America's body.

"Err... yeah I'm fine, totally nothing wrong with me," He nervously scratched the back of his neck. _'God that was embarrassing' _American thought as he tried to regain himself from his action.

A camera click was heard from the cross the room, coursing both America and English to turn their heads. Japan was standing next to Ludwig and Italy, with a camera in his hands and a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" England asked

"You look really kawaii with Pippa," Japan tilted his hand to the side.

"Kawaii...?" confusion flooded England's face. He looked at America for help but America was too busy looking from England, as if he was avoiding him.

Pippa let out a high pitched yip as she felt the England wasn't paying enough attention to her. England looked down and smiled at the Pippa. This surprised most of the nations that caught the small smile.

"Alright, Alright I'm taking you home," England couldn't help but laugh as Pippa yipped again and licked his cheek.

"Hey England," a small voice called from the door that both Pippa and England had came from.

The nations looked at the door and saw a man with bright orange hair about the same length as England's, heck he also had the same thick eyebrows. He looked around the same height as England and also had a similar military green outfit but with only a simple belt. He looked at the other nations and smiled.

"What is it Wales?" England said glaring at his older brother

"Wait his name is whales, as in whales?" America pointed at the England's brother and started laughing.

Wales eyebrows twitched as America linked his name with the animal.

"It's Wales, not Whales," Wales hissed at the American, He then turned his attention to England and signed "Come one England, We gotta get home before Ali has a fit and breaks something,"

England felt the colour in his face disappear when Wales mentioned his older brother Scotland. "What's Scotland doing at my house," He felt his voice raising

"Yeah I had the call him to help my catch Pippa when she decide to go on a morning walk without a lead at 4 in the morning,"

England signed and started to walk to his brother. "Well, it's going to be on your head if he's destroyed half my house,"

Wales just laughed at his younger brother "Alright, Alright,"

The two brothers turned on their heals and walked out the door, still leaving the nations in the dark to who the orange hair nation way.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I should of done this a few chapters before but I'm really happy that a lot of people are enjoying this fanfiction, because I'm not going to lie, I'm not the best writer and it makes me really happy that people like this so I wanted to say thanks to everyone who left review and favourite or are following this.

Also I'm hoping to try and improve on my writing skills and make the chapters a little longer, because last chapter was short and not very good.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

America was the only nation still occupying the meeting room. He had his head in his hands and was staring down at the oak table, which he was leaning on. He was so close. He could of ask England if he could of helped out with the puppy, but no. He had to freeze up like and blush like an idiot. He had a chance, but he let it slip through his fingers like water.

He signed. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a figure slowly approaching him.

"Why are you 'ere Amérique," America jumped when he heard the French nation's voice filled the space beside him.

He cocked his head to the left and sure enough it was France. He was standing beside America with his hands on his hips and a rose in his mouth. He looked down at America and gave him a quite cheeky wink. America leaned down from his chair and stretched his arms. He closed his eyes before facing France again and smiling.

"Hey dude! how it going," America laughed

"You really messed up today, Mon ami~" France declared as he took the rose out of his mouth and placed it gentle on the oak table.

America stared at the Frenchman in confusion. He really had no idea what the Frenchman was going on about. It was times like this that America believe himself to be a little naïve and oblivious to some situations.

"Oh come on Amérique, I saw the way you blushed vhen Angleterre looked at you," France pulled out the seat next to America and sat down. He turned to his American friend and placed his hand on the back of his chair.

"I... I have no... idea what you mean," America stuttered as he felt his face turned as red as one of Spain's tomato's. He was positive that France could tell that he know but he couldn't help but try and hide his feelings.

"Non~ Amérique, I know that you 'ave very special feelings for Angleterre," The Frenchman leaned forward and placed the his elbows in the oak table and rested his chin on his hands smiling.

America narrowed his eyes and sat up. "And if I did... why do you want to know,"

"I happen to be the only nation that knows mon petit lapin the best and if you want to get close to him then..." France winked again and poked to himself "You will need moi's help." He gave another wink.

America couldn't help but feel jealous when he heard that France knew England better then he did. Yeah France had know England for the longest and that France had probably seen all the different sides of England, but America was raised by England. America was sure to know England as well as France. Right!

Right?

He signed as he knew that France was probably the best shot at getting anywhere near the hot tempered Brit.

"Fine" America finally managed to say. He still couldn't get the idea of France knowing England the best out of his head, but he know that he had to let the man help him.

France smiled at the American before standing and picking the rose up. He looked down at the rose and handed it to America. He looked confusingly at the rose and then at the Frenchman.

"Vhat? it is the first thing you should know about England, He loves roses,"

* * *

><p>France had insisted on America spending the rest of his free day with him to work on some ideas to help the American closer to his former brother. America mentally slapped himself as he though of England as his older brother. That was in the past. England was his equal now and it wasn't weird. It was weird at all. They were not blood related. America knew he still had a chance.<p>

France had taken America to a small French café on the edge of the street where the meeting had been held. He would tell you what the café was called but he couldn't pronounce it.

France had given him a list of things that England liked and disliked, and America was very surprised on what France had told him. Every few minutes America had to ask France if they were still talking about England. America took out the piece of paper and ran though the list one more time.

**1) Even if England couldn't cook, he still had a sweet tooth.**

America kind of already knew this one as he was seen England snacking on different treats from Mars Bar's* to Victoria sponge cake. America was still trying to work out what Mars bar's were.

**2) England loved roses.**

America was full aware the England loved roses. Not only did England himself talk about roses, but whenever he had visited England, his garden had always been covered in red roses. sometimes if he was lucky America was able to see roses of different colour such as Sky blue and white. America sometimes hoped that England had Sky blue roses because it reminded England of him but a guy can dream right.

**3) England loved all literature but his favourite work was Sherlock Holmes and Alice in Wonderland.**

Every nation there was know that England was in love with literature. He was always reading some sort of book at the meetings whether it was a book on space or the shed at the bottom of the garden, Not that England actually read those books, he would read them.

**4) Don't take England swimming**

The last two point took America by shock. He didn't why France had told him this one but when he had asked the Frenchman why you shouldn't take the Brit swimming, France had almost paled at the sentence. He just simply raised his hand and told America to just do what he said and not ask question.

**5) Dubstep (Electronic), Rock and Punk music**

This one had really taken America by surprised. France had told him to take down notes on different music artists that had music in the area of rock, punk and dubstep, artists such as The rolling stone, The clash, The Prodigy* and The Sex Pistols. He was really surprised that England didn't like classical music like a normal gentleman would.

**Flashback**

_"__What did you say?" America shot out of his chair. A few other people in the shop had started to give the pair glares._

_"Amérique, please settle down," France had tried to push the nation back into his seat but to no success._

_"You have to be joking,"_

_"Non~ it is true. Angleterre really does like punk and rock music" _

_America slowly sat down in his chair. This was un believable. who could America not know that England liked punk and rock music. "So what should I do,"_

_France reached in his pocket and brought out a list of Artist and handed it to America. "Just search up the Artists, I'm sure you will be able to impress him,"_

**End Of Flashback**

America had everything written down and he was seconds away from having another chance to ask England out, and here he was, standing outside of the Englishman's house with a bouquet of roses. He had his best suit on. America was getting slightly hot and places his finger round his collar to loosen it. Finally taken a deep breath he raised his hand to the door, but before he made a single knock he heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

**Crash**

* * *

><p>Oh My God, cliff changer!. HaHaHa the next chapter is going to be what England was doing whilst America was getting help from France.<p>

* the prodigy is an english punk/electronic group and they where really big when england had its punk phase so I thought that england might like them. Plus I love the prodigy.

See you in the next chapter X3


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in while. I've just had writers block and I just didn't know what the do. I did consider no finishing this stories but then I remembered a lot of person liked it so I decide to carry on. So here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter seven - Paint<p>

England had stormed into his house with Pippa yapping at his heals. The meeting had failed. Not only that but he was now stuck with one of his older brothers. Wales.

Wales and England did have the best relationship in the Kirkland family but that still didn't stop them from getting into fights and arguments.

"Why don't you just go home Wales," England asked his brother as he placed the kettle on boil for his famous Earl Gray tea.

"Don't pretend that you hate me Arty," Wales smiled "and anyway I need to pop into town to get some more paint for the living room,"

"That's right, well have fun," He called as Wales skipped out the house and down to the shops.

England and Wales had decided to repaint the living room after they watched some paint peel away when they where moving around some furniture.

"Well I should probably start paint with the paint we have," Arthur said to no one in particular as he went into the living room. Completely forgetting his tea the he was in the progress of making.

Pippa yipped as she followed her owner around the house as he collect the paint and some brushes. England was planning on painting the living room a little green colour. Since that was England's favourite colour.

"Please be careful around the shelves," England said to his puppy has he placed the paint on the shelves on a box case that he had moved away from the wall. Pippa only wagged her tail happily.

England dipped his paint brush into the paint and started applying it onto the wall. He started by using big strokes to cover the large part of the wall and used smaller strokes as he reached the edges of the walls.

A small clatter from behind England coursed him to turn around. He smiled as he saw Pippa with a paint brush in her mouth. Trying to help him paint.

England bent down to Pippa level and patted her on the head. "Good girl,"

He laughed as Pippa barked and spun around in a circle. 'You are really cute' England stopped as he just realised what he thought. He just chuckled and stood up. Returning back to him paint.

* * *

><p>England had been paint for about 4 hours now -with a few tea breaks of course- he had finished the first paint can and was now about to open the second one. Not all had he finished the paint can't but he still had more walls as well and Wales still hadn't come back. England sighed. Wales was probably getting drunk at one of the pubs.<p>

England turned to put his paint brush on the shelve to opened the paint can. He had to use a screwdriver to removed the lid from the can. Pop! The lid can of and rolled on the floor.

Pippa, who had been sat on the sofa, suddenly stood up and crashed after the lid. Brushing past england. England didn't expect Pippa to do so and was caught by surprised. He stumbled backwards. Hitting the shelves as he went down and landing on the floor.

England rubbed his head and looked upward. He froze in fear as the paint can that he had just opened rocked from left to right before falling of the shelve.

CRASH!

* * *

><p>Another cliff hanger!<p>

This chapter happens at the same time as chapter six.

review would help and be loved

See you all in the next chapter


End file.
